rain sound
by bunnyblack136
Summary: POST ULANG! Hujan mempertemukan dan membuat mereka menanam benih" cinta.Tapi bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Apakah hujan akan selalu membawa kenangan-kenangan manis bagi mereka?Pengiring kebahagiaan adalah kesedihan dan luka.Itu sudah menjadi harga mati.lalu bagaimana kalau mereka sudah terjebak dengan ego masing"?akankah bisa bertahan atau merelakan adalah jalan terbaik? a kyumin story
1. Chapter 1

RAIN SOUND

Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV B.A.P dengan judul yang sama – "RAIN SOUND"-

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin  
Other cast nyusul

Warning : Typos, abal, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran, saya hanya pinjem nama jadi if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ and DON'T BASH

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun POV ON  
Hari ini, jalanan sangat sepi. Aku mengendarai mobil audiku menyusuri jalananan kota SEOUL. Hari ini cuaca panas sekali dan mungkin inilah penyebab jalanan sepi, karena sebagian orang memilih untuk menghindar dari sang surya. Orang Korea kan takut item!#plakk!. Seharusnya aku duduk manis di apartement, tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin sekali menyusuri kota SEOUL dan taman kota. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju taman kota, aku berhenti ketika ekor mataku menangkap sesosok yeoja yang duduk di bangku taman dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil. Aku begitu tertarik untuk menemuinya, akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga #lebay! Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Aku berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan aku selalu mengamatinya. Rambut hitam gelap sebahu yang di biarkannya terurai dan sedikit di terbangkan angin menambah kesan yang elegant, hidung mancung, pipi chubby, mata agak lebar,bulat dan berwarna coklat, bibir berwarna bershape M dengan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terkesan imut dan oh! Jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Karena terlalu focus memperhatikannya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau sosok tadi tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku baru sadar ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"annyeong~!"

Kyuhyun POV OFF

Normal POV

"annyeong~!.. gwenchanayo?" ucap sosok itu seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya#imut!. Mereka pun saling menatap manik di depannya.

.

.

.  
DEG

.

.

.

.  
"E-eh!? Gwenchanayo!."jawab Kyuhyun gugup. 'Aigoo malaikat darimanakah ini? Apa dia di kirim Tuhan untukku?'batin Kyuhyun bermonolog#PD!

"kenapa melamun? Sepertinya kau sedang mengamatiku. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"balas si yeoja.

"a-aniya. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan saja dan aku melihat banyak anak kecil, jadi aku tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan e-eh!? Dimana mereka?"jelas Kyuhyun dengan tampang babo karena anak-anak kecil tadi sudah menghilang.#tapi tetep ganteng,imut,dan keren di mata author hahaha! #Plakk!ditimpuk panci ma readerdeul.

"oh. Mereka adalah anak jalanan di daerah ini dan mereka sudah pergi. Mereka memang sering kesini karena aku selalu datang kesini juga untuk berbagi dengan mereka. Entah itu cerita, hadiah atau yang lainnya."jelas yeoja itu panjang lebar sedangkan yang diajak bicara entah mendengarkan atau tidak karena dari tadi hanya sibuk mengamatinya saja.

"Kau melamun lagi?"ucap sang yeoja.

"A-aniya."balas Kyuhyun gugup karena tertangkap basah sedang mengamati sosok di hadapannya ini. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arraseo. Lee Sungmin inmida. Nado bangapseumnida." balas Sungmin seraya menjabat uluran tangan Kyuhyun. 'kulitnya mulus sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun –lagi-.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang santai sambil sesekali Kyuhyun menggombali Sungmin dengan kata-katanya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Namun sayang, entah ada awan hitam dari mana, tiba-tiba saja cuaca yang tadinya terik langsung tergantikan dengan rintik-rintik air hujan yang mulai turun mengguyur kota SEOUL. Lama-kelamaan hujan semakin deras, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlindung di sebuah box telepon umum. Hanya ada mereka berdua disitu karena memang hanya muat untuk dua orang saja.#so sweet! ^o^ author mimisan!

Serasa dapat pencerahan(?), kesempatan inipun digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin yang sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan, Kyuhyun pun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Sungmin. Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba suara petir mengoyak keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin yang cukup terkejut reflex memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin pun hanya diam tak bergeming namun sedetik kemudian dia balas memeluk Sungmin sambil tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- . #mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan! #plakk!

"Eh, mian . aku tadi terkejut karena ada petir jadi aku tidak sengaja memelukmu."jelas Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"arraseo, gwenchana."balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Keduanya pun jadi canggung. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ehem!"dehem Kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar Sungmin. Ia pun menoleh dan menatapnya.

"kau baru mengenalku tadi tapi mengapa kau langsung akrab dan apa kau tidak takut kalau aku berbuat macam-macam padamu?"Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. #hayoo! Pikirnya pasti yadong kan!? #ditimpuk panci ma readerdeul.

"ehm~! Mollayo. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja. Kau tampan, manis dan kelihatannya kau orang yang baik-baik saja."terang Sungmin polos membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"lagipula kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menghajarmu karena appa mengajari aku dan oppaku berbagai jurus martial arts sejak kecil. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."seru Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Lama mereka saling diam hingga suara Sungmin memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"ommona! Ini sudah jam 4 sore. Temanku pasti sudah menungguku di apartement. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi denganmu. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Seru Sungmin.

"tapi sekarang masih hujan." Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"gwenchana. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir karena terlalu lama menungguku."jelas Sungmin.

"Dimana apartementmu? Ayo ku antar! Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat kan? Kalau kau jalan itu akan memakan waktu dan kau bisa sakit."desak Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"arraseo, Apartementku ada di Apgeujjong lantai 11. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?" jawab Sungmin akhirnya.  
"jjinja? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga tinggal di daerah sana."seru Kyuhyun semangat 45(?).  
"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku ambil mobil dulu."ucap Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi. Tak lama kemudian ia datang dengan mobil audi miliknya. Ia pun turun dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan tubuhnya pun basah, air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, turun dari ujung rambutnya melewati kening dan pelipisnya lalu turun ke hidung dan menetes membasahi bibir ranum miliknya #err~ author mimisan TT. Sungmin sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

"naiklah." Ajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh selama 10 menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di basement apartement Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut mengantar Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

"Gomawo atas tumpangannya dan sudah mengantarku." seru Sungmin saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Cheonmanayo, Minnie~!" balas Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Sungmin merona karena di panggil dengan nama kecilnya. Ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Masuklah dan ganti pakaianmu. Apa kau mau membuatku mati berdiri karena melihatmu sakit eoh!?"goda Kyuhyun dengan smirk di sudut bibirnya.

"aish,jjinja! Kau membuatku malu. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne~!? kau mau mampir dulu eoh?"tawar Sungmin.

"lain kali saja saat aku menagih jaket itu kepadamu." Balas Kyuhyun bercanda. Ia pun berpamitan pulang dan selama perjalanan ia selalu tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Sungmin. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga sangat bahagia bisa mengenal Kyuhyun, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin juga jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun saat mata mereka secara tidak sengaja saling menatap.

Hujan kali ini sangat menguntungkan bagi keduanya. Hujan mempertemukan mereka dan membuat mereka menanam benih-benih cinta. Tapi bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Apakah hujan akan selalu membawa kenangan-kenangan manis bagi mereka? Sedangkan hidup manusia itu seperti roda yang berputar. Ada kalanya manusia merasakan manis ada kalanya juga merasakan pahit. Pengiring kebahagiaan adalah kesedihan dan luka. Itu sudah menjadi harga mati. Tapi apabila mereka sudah terjebak dalam ego masing-masing, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka akan berpikir merelakan dan melepas adalah jalan akhir yang dipilih.

.

.

.

.

Yeyy chap 1 update. Adakah yang mau tau kelanjutannya? Review and sarannya plis! Gomawo. Di tunggu responnya. Ni ff pertama saya, saya biasanya hanya review aja selama ini dan saya posting ff di grup fb. Tapi ada yang minta buat posting disini ya udah saya coba. Kalo ada yang gak suka bakal aku hapus kok soalnya aku juga gak pede -_ buat readerdeul yang udah mau baca ^o^

_one shot_

~himCHANrin~


	2. Chapter 2

RAIN SOUND

Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV B.A.P dengan judul yang sama – "RAIN SOUND"-

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae  
Other cast nyusul

Warning : GS!, Typos, abal, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran, saya hanya pinjem nama jadi if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ and DON'T BASH

Disclaimer: segala jenis pisang didunia ini makanan favorit Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk adalah makanan favorit Donghae *plakk!abaikan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang sukses membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin!? Yeoja yang baru saja kutemui tadi sore di taman kota. Aku baru saja kembali ke apartementku –dan sepupuku lebih tepatnya- dan aku langsung dihadiahi semburan-semburan pertanyaan yang membuatku harus menghela napas beratku.

"darimana saja kau seharian ini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku menelponmu berkali-kali? Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup, eoh?" semburnya saat aku baru masuk.

"ya, ikan! Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang memarahi anaknya saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana monyet itu bisa bertahan disisimu. Kurasa dia iba padamu karena sudah dicampakkan oleh MANTAN kekasihmu itu." Sahutku sengit dengan menekankan kata mantan.

"ya! Sopanlah sedikit, Kyu. Aku ini hyungmu dan lagi jangan mengungkit masa laluku itu. Hyukkie mencintaiku tulus apa adanya begitupula denganku. Satu lagi, dia Hyukkie bukan monyet." Donghae –sepupuku- berkata sambil menatapku tajam dan terlihat jelas menahan amarah karena aku menyinggungnya. Well! Kuakui aku minta maaf sekarang.

"sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Gantilah bajumu itu, kau bisa sakit nanti." Ucap Donghae hyung perhatian padaku. Aku pun mengangguk lalu segera berlalu meninggalkannya diruang tengah.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Donghae tengah berada disana sekarang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah stoicnya membuat Donghae memicingkan kedua matanya akan tingkahnya tersebut. 'tak biasanya.' Batin Donghae.

"ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan gelagat aneh Kyuhyun tersebut.

"kau tahu hyung…" Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"enggak." Potong Donghae cepat dengan watadosnya.

"aish! Tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena aku baru akan bercerita padamu." Kesal Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkikik pelan.

"lanjutkan." Balasnya. Kyuhyun pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami bersama Sungmin tadi. Donghae terlihat tengah menebak-nebak apakah Sungmin yang ia kenal dengan Sungmin yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama. Karena penasaran ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dan mencari foto dimana ia, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang ia kenal tengah berpose ria. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia menyodorkan ponsel tersebut tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"apa ini Sungmin yang kau maksud tadi?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kau bisa punya fotonya? Apa kau men-stalk-nya?" curiga Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan darinya.

"yak! Dimana otak jeniusmu itu. Mana mungkin aku men-stalk sahabat kekasihku sekaligus sahabatku itu? Apa kau tidak lihat aku juga tengah berpose didalam foto itu?" geram Donghae.

"aww, appo! Ya siapa tahu saja kan." Elak Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya ide yang sangat cemerlang. Smirk pun langsung terulas di wajah pucatnya akibat tidak makan sayur itu. Donghae yang melihat smirk Kyuhyun pun langsung menyela cepat saat dirasa Kyuhyun akan buka suara.

"apa yang kau inginkan, huh?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun pun segera membisikkan rencananya tersebut kepada Donghae yang membuat Donghae mengangguk paham akan maksud Kyuhyun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya

.

.

.

.

Suasana di Sapphire Blue Sky High School sangat ramai karena ini adalah jam istirahat. Semua siswa terlihat tengah berhamburan keluar kelas melepas lelah karena pelajaran yang menurut sebagian besar dari mereka sangatlah membosankan. Mereka beramai-ramai menyerbu kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong karena energi mereka terkuras habis untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sejujurnya mereka tidak terlalu perhatikan. Di kelas 3D terlihat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tengah bercengkerama asyik.

"ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ryeowook kepada yang lainnya.

"ayo, aku lapar sekal." Timpal Eunhyuk dengan memamerkan gummy smile andalannya itu.

"jja! Kita ke kantin sekarang." Tukas Sungmin sembari menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut untuk bergegas pergi ke kantin.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan murid dari kelas 3A yaitu Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut segera berlari untuk merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang Donghae berikan.

"chagiya~!" teriak Donghae membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya intens.

"ya! Berhentilah berteriak, Hae. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita sedang berada dalam lingkup sekolah?" balas Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik. Donghae yang sadar akan keadaan sekitar pun segera melepas pelukannya dan beralih merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. Tak berbeda jauh dengan pasangan Haehyuk, pasangan Yewook pun kini tengah saling melempar senyum sambil bergandeng tangan. #author nyanyi kemesraan ini ft. ma Himchan #dibakar readers

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum misterius andalannya sambil memandang satu objek yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya tersebut.#padahal baru kemaren ketemu -_- *poor kyu

"hai, Minnie~!" sapa Kyuhyun sok akrab.

"h-hai, K-Kyuhyun*ssi. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bahkan hampir 3 tahun aku sekolah disini aku tidak pernah melihatmu bahkan mengenalmu sekalipun, tapi bagaaimana sekarang kau ada disini memakai seragam yang sama denganku?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kyuhyun gemas akan kelakuan Sungmin tersebut. Kalau saja mereka berada di tempat tertutup dan hanya berdua ditambah 'little cho' yang bangun, sudah dipastikan Sungmin tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu. *plakk yadong! #lempar kyuhyun pake cangkang ddangkoma *author dimutilasi readers

"jangan seformal itu memanggilku,Min. panggil saja Kyuhyun, tidak perlu kau pake embel-embel dibelakangnya kecuali embel-embel chagiya atau yeobo." Goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona.

"dia memang tidak pernah keluar kelas saat istirahat. Kalaupun saat istirahat dia tidak ada dikelas maka ia juga tidak mau repot-repot pergi ke kantin tapi ia akan berkelana dengan dunianya sendiri bersama pacar kesayangannya PSP itu." Kata Donghae menekankan kata PSP dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun. Sedangan Sungmin hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"dan dia adalah adaikku, Min. Aku adalah kakak angkat Kyuhyun." Timpal Yesung.

"yak! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, hyung? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyung kandungku sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun memelas.

"tapi aku tidak merubah margaku menjadi Cho karena aku kan tetap mempertahankan marga Kim dari appa dan eommaku." Cerita Yesung kepada Sungmin saat melihat Sungmin tengah mencerna keadaan sekitar.

"dia mengikuti akselerasi, Min. jadi itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa seangkatan dengan kita. Dia berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darimu." Sambung Eunhyuk seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"baiklah, Sungmin noona. Ayo kita ke kantin dan tinggalkan saja orang-orang tidak penting ini." Ajak Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin ke kantin dan merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih –untuk saat ini-.

"dasar bocah~" gerutu semua yang merasa diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun tersebut.

"kalau ada maunya saja berbaik hati." Tukas Donghae.

"sudahlah, ayo kita susul mereka. Aku lapar." Rengek Eunhyuk manja lalu mereka pun bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aeminggu sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di taman kota dan mereka pun semakin akrab. Rasa cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya pun juga semakin mengakar kokoh. Kyuhyun pun memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin di tempat awal mereka bertemu. Ia pun meminta bantuan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook agar rencananya berjalan lancar dan mereka pun setuju karna Kyuhyun memasang tampang melas yang membuat mereka iba. Mereka juga menangkap sebersit rasa cinta yang mendalam diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

._TBC_

Hahaha.. chap 2 update. Mianhae kemaren ada typos yang di paragraf awal Kyuhyun naik mobil terus berikutnya jadi naik motor. Dicerita aslinya naik motor soalnya, jadi harap maklum ne. gomawo yang sudah mengingatkan.

Ada yang punya ide tentang penembakan kyuhyun? Ayo sarannya dong chingudeul. *puppy eyes

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Gak nyangka ada yang bersedia baca plus review ff saya ini. *nangis bareng Sooman(?)

Ya udah mau balas revie dulu:

ChoChoiLee : jjinja? Woahh gomawo chingu dah puji saya. *meler ya Sungmin yeoja disini. Ini udah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo dah nganjurin buat update di ffn plus reviewnya*hug

Diazzelf: mian chingu, aku lupa. Gomawo dah ngingetin plus reviewnya.

Cupid'skyumin: nde eonni. Gomawo semangat n dukungannya plus revienya. *hug

SPREAD JOY137: ni udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO yang sudah bersedia baca ff ini. Apalagi buat yang menyempatkan diri buat review. Buat siders juga gomao sudah baca fic saya. Keep review ne~!?

See you on next chap

_one shot_

~himCHANrin~


	3. Chapter 3

RAIN SOUND

Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV B.A.P dengan judul yang sama – "RAIN SOUND"-

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae  
Other cast nyusul

Warning : GS!, Typos, abal, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran, saya hanya pinjem nama jadi if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ and DON'T BASH

Disclaimer: labu adalah makanan favorit Sungmin dan Sungmin adalah makanan favorit Kyuhyun *plakk!abaikan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini Hyukkie dan Wookkie aneh sekali. Mereka memaksaku memakai dress pink selutut dengan high heels yang senada dan juga mereka meriasku. Saat aku bertanya kepada mereka 'ada apa ini?' mereka hanya menjawab 'sudah diam dan ikuti saja'. Selalu itu dan itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka setiap kali aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran ini. Hey! Siapa yang tidak penasaran apabila kau diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ya sudahlah aku turuti saja mereka. Tenagaku sudah hbis untuk melayangkan pertanyaan yang hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama sedari tadi. Setelah lama berkutat dengan penampilan ku ini, mereka membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang aku yakini ini adalah taman kota SEOUL.

SUNGMIN POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman tersebut bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang selalu setia berada di samping kiri dan kanan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan terus menelusuri setiap jengkal taman kota ini.

"aku sampai disini." Ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "fighting eonni!" serunya pada Sungmin yang kini masih di tarik Eunhyuk untuk tetap berjalan.

"aku juga sampai disini. Hwaiting, Sungmin eonni." Eunhyuk berkata seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja datang anak kecil yang biasanya selalu bermain bersama Sungmin disini. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin bertanya kepada siapapun yang berada disini tentang apa gerangan yang terjadi, namun lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sungmin pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. Anak kecil itupun kembali menuntun Sungmin menuju suatu tempat dimana acara itu akan berlangsung. Mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah taman kota dibawah pohon mapple. Sungmin sungguh terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, taman yang biasanya ia datangi kini berubah seperti tempat akan berlangsungnya resepsi pernikahan dengan warna pink yang sangat mendominasi. Sungmin berusaha mencerna keadaan di sekelilingnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah dikepung oleh segerombolan anak kecil dan juga Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ia bahkan juga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon kini tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan senyum menawannya itu.

"k-kyuhyun?" Sungmin terbelalak kaget akan sosok dihadapannya kini saat ia sudah tersadar dari pemikirannya tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" sambungnya.

"ehem, begini…" kyuhyun memulai pembicaraannya sambil menatap wajah bingung Sungmin yang sangat imut dan lucunya dimatanya. "aku yang meminta Eunhyuk noona dan Wookkie noona untuk mendadanimu seperti ini, maaf bila kau terkejut dan itu wajar. Aku juga yang meminta Hae hyung dan Yesung hyung membawa anak-anak kecil yang sering bermain denganmu ini kesini karena aku ingin mereka melihat pengakuanku ini padamu. Aku baru mengenalmu seminggu yang lalu disini dan jujur saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu dan aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku dengan memendam ini lebih lama lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menitikkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil sebuah cincin yang ia ikatkan di sebuah balon berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink. "aku tahu kau suka sekali dengan warna pink, itulah alasan kenapa disini warna itu sangatlah mendominasi. Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Would you be my girlfriend?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan cincin tersebut dihadapan Sungmin dan tersenyum sangat manis. #bayangin yesung oppa di MV no other. Itu mv favorit saya *readers:gak nanya #author: nangis bareng Sooman dan Taesung di jamban *abaikan!

Sungmin terisak pelan. Ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana bingung apalagi Kyuhyun.

"uljima, Ming. Jangan menangis, kau bisa membunuhku dengan air matamu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya ini seraya menepuk pelan punggungnya bermaksud mengurangi isakan yang sedikit mereda sekarang. "kau bisa menolakku bila kau tak mencintaiku. Aku tidak suka dengan cinta yang terpaksakan." Lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"apa-apaan kau ini! Aku belum menjawabmu dan kau seenaknya saja menyimpulkan." Sungut Sungmin.

"b-bukan begitu, Ming. Aku hanya menerka-nera kemungkinan yang ada saja." Ujr Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. Jujur saat ini ia sangat khawatir apabila Sungmin menolaknya namun melihat Sungmin berkata begitu berarti ada kemungkinan Sungmin juga mencintainya seperti apa yang dikatakan Donghae padanya.

"na-nado saranghaeyo, Kyunnie~!" balas Sungmin imut seraya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini kini tengah memerah seperti tomat busuk *plakk! Seperti kepiting rebus maksudnya.

Kyuhyun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kini ia sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kau cintai juga membalas cintamu. Kyuhyun pun segera memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

'Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)

Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)  
Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)' dan mereka pun bernyanyi untuk pasangan KyuMin yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ini.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun hingga membuat mereka semua basah namun tidak ada yang meninggalkan tempat meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berteduh tapi mereka justru menyambut hujan itu dengan tepuk tangan karena hujan seperti ikut terharu menyaksikan aegan romantis pasangan KyuMin ini. Merekapun beramai-ramai meneriaki dan memberi ucapan selamat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk Sungmin. "aku berterimakasih pada hujan yang membuat suasana ini menjadi romantis dan kepadamu yang mau menerimaku disisimu. Kupastikan tak ada air mata lagi yang akan mengalir dari mata indahmu ini, Ming. Aku takkan menyakitimu dan aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingat hal yang kulakukan untukmu. Gomawo, Ming. Gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dan terakhir bibir plum yang selalu menggoda imannya itu.

"kupegang janjimu, Cho!" seru Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat lagi. Namun seakan teringat sesuatu Sungmin melepas pelukannya sembari menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Ming'. Aku tidak peduli apa kau lebih tua dariku, dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu. Arasseo?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"arasseo." Balas Sungmin mengangguk mantab dan meneruskan kembali pelukan mereka di tengah derasnya air hujan. Hujan tidak menjadi penghalang bagi dua insan ini seolah-olah hanya dengan berpelukan mereka bisa saling menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang tengah mengggigil kedinginan disana karena menunggu mereka yang malah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ya begitulah orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC/END_

Annyeong ^o^

Ottokhae? TBC/END? Kalau End menurutku juga udah bagus nih *digamplang readers. Gomawo buat dukungannya apalagi reviewnya. Mian kemaren yang gak kesebut reviewnya coz saya author newbie n baru tahu kalau kamu juga review dan masuk di kotak review yang lain. Jeongmal mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk harap dimaklumi kan saya author baru!? *nyengir gaje!

Ya udah deh ni buat yang minta kelanjutan chapnya.

Gomawo for all readers and reviewers ^o^ terharu deh ada nama baru yang review lagi *meler lagi. Mian gak bisa bales rev satu-satu. Oh ya maaf kalo ni ff sempet ilang. Biasa, saya kan baru jadi masih gelagapan di ffn. Harap maklum ne!? buat yang review dan gak kesebut waktu itu saya bener-bener minta maaf. Saya udah cerita kan? Gimana kyumin momentnya? Oh yha kasih usul dong buat orang ketiganya kyumin baik yang yeoja atau namja. Gomawo sekali lagi. Annyeong ^o^

_one shot_

~himCHANrin~


End file.
